


Nightmare

by Dannielle_Hotchner



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannielle_Hotchner/pseuds/Dannielle_Hotchner
Summary: While on a mission Scott and Jean discover something that scares Scott badly and brings him and Logan closer together.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: my friend Alex and I wrote this  


* * *

"Scott, I have a new mission for the team," Charles said moving into the den.

 

 

 

"Then let's go to the situation room?"

 

 

 

"Of course," Charles said and he let the other members of the team know to meet then there.

 

 

 

Charles filled them in and Scott took charge. Within four hours they were standing outside the Blackbird waiting for their orders.

 

 

 

"Ok, we'll take it slow and easy. Do not take ANY unnecessary risks. Do I make myself clear?"

 

 

 

"Very," Ro said.

 

 

 

"Clear as crystal," Bobby said.

 

 

 

"Good. We'll go in teams. Storm, you and Nightcrawler get the top level. Rogue, you and Iceman will search the middle level while Jean and I will take the lower levels.

 

 

 

They nodded and split up heading off.

 

 

 

Storm, and Nightcrawler ran into a few sentries, but took them out quickly and quietly.

 

 

 

Rogue and Iceman were lucky and didn't get seen, nor did they see anyone.

 

 

 

As Cyclops and Jean entered the lab they found a series of weird charts and other odd things.

 

 

 

"What do you think all this stuff is for?" Jean asked looking at a chart.

 

 

 

"I have no idea. . . oh my god! JEAN!" Scott said then gasped as he saw something.

 

 

 

"What? Oh my god is right!" Jean said and rushed over to the table and examined the skeleton on the large autopsy table.

 

 

 

"It's not. . . Jean, god please tell me that's not. . . Logan's skeleton?"

 

 

 

"I'm not sure Scott. I can't tell just from looking at it. I'd have to run some DNA tests on it at home."

 

 

 

Scott felt sick, and light headed. With a sudden insight all the charts and other things suddenly became clear.

 

 

 

"This, all of this is about him. . . about the procedure that put the adamantium over his bones. . . if it is him then that's why we haven't heard from him, and why the Professor couldn't track him down."

 

 

 

"Like I said, this may not be him. Let's get it home and I'll run the tests. Ok?"

 

 

 

"Ok," Scott said with a nod.

 

 

 

Everything felt so surreal that all he wanted to do was go home. He then moved over to the other side of the room and really felt sick and his stomach threatened to heave.

 

 

 

"Oh god!" Scott groaned turning to brace himself against the desk placing a hand over his stomach.

 

 

 

"Scott, oh I see. Go make sure the way out is clear, and I'll get this on the jet?"

 

 

 

"Right," he said snapping back into Cyclops mode and walked out jaw set.

 

 

 

Jean sighed and looked back at the skeleton on the table.

 

 

 

'Oh god Logan, I really hope this isn't you.'

 

 

 

She then located a body bag and frowned at the chance of finding it so easily. She levitated the skeleton and managed to get it into the body bag. Then she gathered all the files they had on it and Logan. Putting them in with the skeleton.

 

 

 

// Is the way clear? //

 

 

 

// Yes. //

 

 

 

With a nod she levitated it out and inside the jet and stored it. She then waited for the rest of the team to come back. They flew home and once the others were showering to head up she took it to the lab and ran the tests.

 

 

 

"Jean, Scott said that you found something unsettling," Charles said as he moved in and she heard the sudden intake of breath as he saw it.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure if it's him or not. I'm waiting for the test results to come back."

 

 

 

"My god! It looks so. . ."

 

 

 

"Real?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"I know."

 

 

 

"When will you know?"

 

 

 

"By tomorrow morning."

 

 

 

"I see. Very well, I think I'll head up."

 

 

 

"Charles, are you alright?"

 

 

 

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

 

 

 

"No, and neither is Scott. It upset him deeply."

 

 

 

"I noticed."

 

 

 

"I'm just glad that the others don't know yet. Especially Marie. It would kill her to find out that Logan was dead like this."

 

 

 

"I understand. Will you be alright?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

Charles gave her a smile then headed up and into the den.

 

 

 

Jean checked a few things then headed up herself.

 

 

 

Near midnight the lab doors swished open and Scott walked in to look at the skeleton laying on the bed and idly traced the jaw bone to shiver.

 

 

 

' Gettin sentimental now Slim?' Logan's ghost image asked as he walked around to look first down at the skeleton then at Scott's face.

 

 

 

'Your not real,' Scott thought closing his eyes letting out a tense sigh.

 

 

 

'Yeah well, your mind created me so that's your problem. Do you really think that's me?'

 

 

 

'Yes. It looks exactly like the scan Jean has of you.'

 

 

 

Scott took the left arm and lifted it to examine the claws, and frowned. He then heard someone in the hall. He covered it with the sheet to walk out into the hall to find Rogue there.

 

 

 

"Rogue, what are you doing down here this late?"

 

 

 

"I thought I heard Logan's voice."

 

 

 

"I'm sorry Rogue, I know you miss him, but he's not here."

 

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

 

"He'll turn up. You know him. He'll just come back looking the same as always and ask if he still has a room here."

 

 

 

"Your right. Well, good night."

 

 

 

"Good night."

 

 

 

She left and he sagged leaning against the wall closing his eyes.

 

 

 

'If that is me don't let her know,' ghost Logan said.

 

 

 

'Don't worry I won't.'

 

 

 

'You don't look so good bub, you need some rest,' ghost Logan said and vanished.

 

 

 

Scott let out a sigh and went back to bed.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ The next morning after breakfast.

 

 

 

"Well?" Charles asked as he moved into the lab to find the skeleton standing on a metal base.

 

 

 

"No, it's not Logan. Thank god," she said with a sigh.

 

 

 

"Hmm, then what were they doing with this?"

 

 

 

"I'm not sure. They may have been trying to perfect the procedure so they could do this to someone."

 

 

 

"More than likely, but who I wonder?"

 

 

 

"I don't know. I took every file they had on this so I'm not sure what they'll do."

 

 

 

"I'm very glad that it's not him," Charles said with a smile then left.

 

 

 

"So am I," Jean whispered to herself.

 

 

 

Ten minutes later Scott stumbled in and gazed at it with a sad look.

 

 

 

"God Scott, you look terrible," Jean said rushing to his side and helped him into a chair.

 

 

 

"I couldn't sleep."

 

 

 

"Well this should help. It's not Logan," she said with a smile.

 

 

 

"It's not?!" Scott asked almost jumping out of the chair. 

 

 

 

"No. I'm not sure who's skeleton they used, but it's not Logan's."

 

 

 

Scott let out a deep sigh and slumped in the chair going totally boneless.

 

 

 

"Worried that much?"

 

 

 

"Yes. I kept seeing him. Both in here, our room, and in my dreams."

 

 

 

Jean frowned seeing that his eyes were locked on the skeleton and knew that he was miles away thinking.

 

 

 

"Scott?"

 

 

 

"Hmm, oh I'm sorry Jean. I mean here I am obsessing over someone I say I can't stand."

 

 

 

"And that's not how you really feel?"

 

 

 

"I have no idea how I really feel towards him anymore. I just don't know," he said in a defeated sigh looking worse then he had as he had come in.

 

 

 

Jean let out a sigh and moved to sit in the other chair.

 

 

 

'So it's not me huh? Well, I could have told ya that Slim. So now what?'

 

 

 

"Ugh! Enough! I've got to get out for a while," Scott said with a groan getting to his feet.

 

 

 

"Scott?"

 

 

 

"I'll be fine Jean, really. I just need some space, and fresh air," he said with a smile and left without looking back.

 

 

 

'Logan, wherever you are, come home. So I can find out if what I think it going on with Scott is true or not," Jean thought.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Scott took his bike and just rode not picking any destination. Several times he pressed the hyper switch trying to drive the thoughts from his mind. When he nearly hit a pole he slowed down and pulled over. He got off and stumbled over to the nearest tree and puked shaking as it all caught up with him. He staggered back several steps then sat down hard to cry hard for several minutes.

 

 

 

'Oh gods Logan, I miss you! I'm so relieved that, that skeleton wasn't yours. It would have killed me if it was. Why I don't know. But right now all I want more than anything is to have your strong arms wrapped around me telling me that everything's ok,' he thought still crying and shaking hard.

 

 

 

He was completely oblivious of the sound of a truck slowing down to pull over then the engine being killed. He didn't even hear the door open and slam closed.

 

 

 

Logan stood there with a deep frown watching Scott cry hard hugging his knees to his chest. He picked up on the scent of vomit along with Scott's deeply disturbed mood, and wondered what had happened to drive him all the way out here to puke and cry his heart out like this. He slowly moved over and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

 

 

"Scott, what happened?" He asked softly.

 

 

 

"Ah!" Scott screamed making a mad dash back hitting the tree behind him hard.

 

 

 

Logan stood frozen in place then slowly moved to face him.

 

 

 

"Scott?"

 

 

 

"No! No more, please?!" Scott sobbed shaking his head hard.

 

 

 

"Whoa Scott, what happened?" Logan asked slowly moving forward again, but didn't try touching him.

 

 

 

"Lo. . . Logan, is that really you?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Yeah. . . what happened?"

 

 

 

"Oh gods!" Scott sobbed to throw himself at Logan to hug him tightly face pressed up against his chest.

 

 

 

"Slim, your freaking me out here. What the hell happened?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around him to hug him back trying to get as comfortable as he could.

 

 

 

"We. . . we found a skeleton. . . and thought it was. . . you."

 

 

 

"We who?"

 

 

 

"Jean and I. . . it even had the claws."

 

 

 

"Oh I see. I'm sorry Slim."

 

 

 

Scott was still weeping, but he began to touch Logan nearly everywhere trying to prove to himself that he was real, and not a hallucination.

 

 

 

Logan of course knew that whatever had happened it traumatized Scott deeply. So he let him hug him tightly then touch him all over. He smiled when Scott pulled back to trace his face.

 

 

 

"It's goin to be ok Scott. I'm not going anywhere."

 

 

 

"Good," Scott said and lost it again to cry hard.

 

 

 

Logan frowned and pulled him to rest against him again. This time he began to rub his back and arms.

 

 

 

"It's goin to be ok. I'm not goin to leave again."

 

 

 

Exhaustion finally took it's toll and Scott lapsed into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

Logan let out a sigh to shift them into a better position so he was leaning against the tree holding Scott to him. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

 

 

 

"Hello?" Jean asked.

 

 

 

"Hay Red," Logan said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Oh gods, it's so good to hear your voice," Jean said sounding so relieved.

 

 

 

"Thought as much."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"I found Scott. He's deeply traumatized by what had happened."

 

 

 

"Oh? I thought he was upset, but not that bad."

 

 

 

"Oh it's bad Jean. Really bad. It'll take time for him to fully recover from it."

 

 

 

"Where are you?"

 

 

 

"Just past Syracuse."

 

 

 

"Really? Wow he is really upset."

 

 

 

"I'll try to get him home. If I have any problems I'll call ok?"

 

 

 

"Of course. I'll wait."

 

 

 

"Sure. Bye."

 

 

 

"Bye."

 

 

 

Logan hung up and put the phone away. He let out a deep sigh then carefully stood holding Scott to him. Just as he was about to walk over to the truck a cop car pulled up.

 

 

 

'Shit!' Logan groaned to himself.

 

 

 

"Sir, what are you doing?"

 

 

 

"Can I put him in the truck first?"

 

 

 

"I guess so."

 

 

 

Logan opened the passenger door and carefully put Scott in and buckled the seat belt to hold him up then turned to face the cop.

 

 

 

"He's a friend of mine. I was heading home when I saw him and pulled over."

 

 

 

"What happened?"

 

 

 

"He was crying, and had puked. I was gone for quite a while and I guess he got really worried and it caught up to him."

 

 

 

Then as if to prove him right Scott chose that moment to wake.

 

 

 

"Logan!" He cried out reaching out blindly.

 

 

 

"It's ok Scott, I'm here," he said to move closer.

 

 

 

"Oh gods! Please don't leave me again?" Scott asked in a broken voice that made Logan's throat tighten.

 

 

 

"I won't Slim," he said and reached up to brush Scott's hair from his face.

 

 

 

"Hmm, good," Scott said then fell back asleep.

 

 

 

"Wow! He really did get upset," the cop said looking surprised.

 

 

 

"I need to get him home."

 

 

 

"Is that his bike?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"Do you have room for it on your truck?"

 

 

 

"On the trailer."

 

 

 

"Don't worry, I'll get it on for you," he said and checked the trailer then moved a few things to secure the hyper bike then covered the trailer again.

 

 

 

"Thanks," Logan said moving to the driver's door.

 

 

 

"Dive carefully, and have a safe trip."

 

 

 

"We will. Thanks again."

 

 

 

Logan drove off and had to reassure Scott several times. With a deep sigh he pulled over at a small motel.

 

 

 

"Logan?" Scott asked as he woke.

 

 

 

"It's ok. Just got a flat tire."

 

 

 

"Oh," Scott said and got out with him and took a look.

 

 

 

"Need any help sirs?" The man from the motel asked walking out.

 

 

 

"Know anyone that can repair flats?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. I'll give him a call," he said and walked back to the small office.

 

 

 

"You don't have a spare?"

 

 

 

"Well yeah, but I forgot to have it fixed."

 

 

 

Scott let out a sigh and shivered. Logan moved over and rubbed a hand down his back to get a shaky smile.

 

 

 

"Ok, he's on his way now. Need a room for the night?"

 

 

 

"Will it take that long?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Well, he'll insist that you let the repair sit over night just to be sure it's set."

 

 

 

"Sure. Need the break," Logan said.

 

 

 

"Come on and I'll get you a key."

 

 

 

"Go ahead Scott, I'll stay and wait for him to get here."

 

 

 

Scott looked stricken for a moment then nodded to turn and follow the man to the office.

 

 

 

"Don't worry about payin. Ya can do that when your both leavin in the mornin."

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

"Ya want two beds or one?"

 

 

 

"Whatever you have."

 

 

 

The man nodded and had Scott sign in the book and handed him a key.

 

 

 

Scott then walked out and saw that the truck was moved off while the guy was removing the tire.

 

 

 

"You'll be staying the night right?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"Good. I hate to let someone just drive off on a new patch. I'll let Davie know when it's fixed and he'll let you know."

 

 

 

"Ok. Thanks."

 

 

 

"No problem man. It's my job," he said with a grin then rolled the tire to his truck put it in the back with the spare and left.

 

 

 

"Got the room ok?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

Logan grabbed his bag from the truck and walked Scott to the room and inside.

 

 

 

"Not bad. You should get some more rest," he said dropping his bag next to the bed.

 

 

 

"I don't think I can."

 

 

 

Logan let out a sigh then took Scott by an arm and led him into the bathroom.

 

 

 

"Logan?"

 

 

 

"Wash your face, and rinse your mouth out with the mouth wash. It'll help you feel better," Logan said then walked back in the other room.

 

 

 

Scott did then took a good look at himself in the mirror and frowned.

 

 

 

'I look like shit!'

 

 

 

He quickly dried his face off then walked out to find Logan sitting on the bed.

 

 

 

"Tell me exactly what happened if you can?"

 

 

 

"Charles filled us in about the mission and I flew us there in the Blackbird. We split up into three teams. Ro and Kurt got to the top floor. Rogue and Bobby got the middle, while Jean and I took the lower levels. When we walked into the lab there were all kinds of charts and things on the walls. At first I couldn't figure out what they were for then as I moved over to the left side of the room. . . I saw a metal skeleton and nearly freaked out. It looks exactly like your scan. Claws and all. I then had Jean look at it asking her to tell me that it wasn't you. That was bad enough then as I went to the right there were organs and internal body parts in jars and things like that. That's what pushed me over the edge. I nearly puked right there and then, but of course Jean helped and got my mind back on the mission and I was able to push it aside to get every one home safe and sound."

 

 

 

"Then what happened?"

 

 

 

"I couldn't sleep so I went down to the lab and looked at it, and saw you as a ghost."

 

 

 

"And did my ghost talk to you?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Was that the only time?"

 

 

 

"No. When I heard someone in the hall I covered it to find Rogue. She said that she thought she had heard your voice and I told her that I knew that she really missed you and that you weren't there to go back to bed. I saw you again then went back to bed myself, but I saw you in my room then in my dreams."

 

 

 

"Scott, I'm so very sorry that you suffered like this because of me."

 

 

 

"What I don't understand is why?"

 

 

 

"Why what?"

 

 

 

"Why did they have that thing there?"

 

 

 

"We may never know."

 

 

 

"And why did it tear me apart to think that you were dead like that?"

 

 

 

"I'm not sure. What does your heart tell ya?"

 

 

 

"I don't know."

 

 

 

"Come here?"

 

 

 

Scott slowly walked over shaking a little. His lower lip trembling.

 

 

 

Logan slowly reached up to caress Scott's cheek not surprised when he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He then slowly took him into his arms and hugged him caressing his back.

 

 

 

"It's goin to be ok, cause I'm never goin to end up like that."

 

 

 

"How can you be so sure?" Scott asked trying so hard not to sob.

 

 

 

"Cause I'll take them out before they could me."

 

 

 

Scott couldn't fight it any more and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and hugged him tightly.

 

 

 

Logan took a deep breath and smelled Scott's distress and frowned.

 

 

 

"How do you feel about me Scott?"

 

 

 

"I don't know, but I know one thing. I'll never survive something like that again. It'd kill me."

 

 

 

Logan gently unwrapped Scott's arms from his waist then stood and placed a finger across his lips.

 

 

 

"It's ok. I'm not going any where. Let's just lay down for a while ok?"

 

 

 

"But?"

 

 

 

"Just to rest."

 

 

 

"Ok."

 

 

 

Logan moved them to the head of the bed and he moved the pillows into place then kicked his boots off. He then laid down and held his hand out to Scott. Who took it and let him help him lay down.

 

 

 

"Just hug me as tight as you want and get some rest."

 

 

 

Scott let Logan move him so his head was resting on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist again. He let out a deep sigh and got comfortable.

 

 

 

"Logan?"

 

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

 

"Have you ever been in a relationship with a man before?"

 

 

 

"A few. Just rest Scott. Ok?"

 

 

 

"Ok."

 

 

 

When Scott finally fell asleep again Logan grabbed his cell phone from his jacket slung over the bed post and dialed the mansion.

 

 

 

"Logan, where are you?" Jean asked.

 

 

 

"I'm lousy with car maintenance."

 

 

 

"You mean you got a flat tire and forgot to get it repaired?"

 

 

 

"Yep, so when I got another we had to stop to have it fixed, but the guy always insists that ya let it sit over night."

 

 

 

"Well, that way you know if it's going to hold or not."

 

 

 

"Yep. So were stayin at a motel.

 

 

 

"Oh? Where's Scott?"

 

 

 

"Sleeping in my arms with his head on my shoulder."

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

 

"Yep. If I'm not near him when he wakes he freaks out."

 

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

 

"You and Charles should talk with him when we get back."

 

 

 

"We will. How are you handling this?"

 

 

 

"Fine."

 

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

He heard her let out a sigh, and wondered what she was thinking.

 

 

 

"Jean?"

 

 

 

"I'm just wondering about him that's all."

 

 

 

"You mean how he really feels about me?"

 

 

 

"Yes. What do you think?"

 

 

 

"I'm not sure. He's not sure himself."

 

 

 

"How upset does he really get?"

 

 

 

"Bordering on hysteria."

 

 

 

"That bad?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

She sighed again.

 

 

 

"I think he loves me, but I'm not sure yet."

 

 

 

"That's what I've been thinking too."

 

 

 

"Does that bother you?"

 

 

 

"No. I thought it would, but no. What about you? How does that make you feel?"

 

 

 

"As odd as it sounds, lucky. I never expected to ever have anyone in my life. I don't want to risk getting a woman pregnant, so I've kept my distance."

 

 

 

"I've noticed."

 

 

 

"I also didn't want to hurt either of you. I flirted with you because I love you, and to get a rise out of Scott."

 

 

 

"I noticed that. I love you too Logan, but. . ."

 

 

 

"Nothing will happen between us I know, and that's the way I want it."

 

 

 

"So do I."

 

 

 

"LOGAN!" Scott suddenly screamed and went to jump up, but Logan dropped the phone and grabbed him.

 

 

 

"Scott! Scott, it's ok. I'm here," Logan said and pulled him close.

 

 

 

"Wha?! Logan? Logan, are you real? Oh gods Logan!" Scott said to sob again and held him tightly.

 

 

 

"It's ok Scott. It's going to be ok."

 

 

 

Scott cried himself back to sleep and Logan grabbed the phone.

 

 

 

"You still there Jean?"

 

 

 

"Yes. Your right. It is real bad. I didn't think it would effect him like this."

 

 

 

"I know. . . It's ok babe, I'm not going anywhere. . . I'll call you in the mornin. Ok?"

 

 

 

"Sure. Take care of him Logan."

 

 

 

"Don't worry I will. Bye."

 

 

 

"Bye."

 

 

 

Logan hung up and carefully laid Scott on his back then slowly got up to strip down to his boxers. He then stripped Scott down to his and carefully pulled the covers from under him to get back in. He then laid down and covered them.

 

 

 

"Hmm, Logan?" Scott asked shifting on his side.

 

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

 

"Am I going crazy?"

 

 

 

"No. Why would you ask a thing like that?"

 

 

 

"Because I feel like I am. . . I feel as if I can't be without you."

 

 

 

"You went through a very traumatic experience Scott. It's not at all surprising that your insecure."

 

 

 

"But I've. . . I've never felt like this with you before."

 

 

 

"Like what?"

 

 

 

"Safe. Secure. . . in love."

 

 

 

"You love me?"

 

 

 

"Yes. I love you and I'd die if anything were to happen to you."

 

 

 

"Wow, you do have it bad."

 

 

 

"Logan, please?" Scott cried trembling again.

 

 

 

"Come here babe?" Logan asked and pulled Scott close. 

 

 

 

Logan felt his stomach clench when Scott said that he loved him. He also felt the deep attraction grow, and smiled.

 

 

 

"I love you too babe."

 

 

 

"You do?"

 

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

Logan suddenly found Scott on top him kissing him with a desperate hunger. He moaned feeling Scott's hard cock press against his leg and felt himself get hard.

 

 

 

"Hmm, oh gods Logan! Make love to me, please?"

 

 

 

"You sure?"

 

 

 

"Yes. Please?!"

 

 

 

"Ok babe."

 

 

 

They made mad passionate love to sleep curled around each other. They woke the next morning and shared a shower. Once dry and dressed they walked out.

 

 

 

"Hungry boys?" The motel manager asked.

 

 

 

"Yep," Logan said.

 

 

 

"Well, come on and I'll get ya something," he said and they followed him to the small house next door.

 

 

 

He led them into he kitchen and fixed them something.

 

 

 

"How much?" Logan asked once they were done.

 

 

 

"Don't worry about it. You two had a rough time as it is with that flat tire and all."

 

 

 

Logan frowned, but let it drop.

 

 

 

They walked out to find the repaired tire back on his truck, and the spare leaning against it. The guy was no where to be seen.

 

 

 

"Well, have a safe trip home," the guy said to walk back into the motel office.

 

 

 

"Let's just go home?" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"Yeah," Logan said and put the spare away.

 

 

 

Two hours later they arrived at the mansion to have Jean and Charles greet them at the door.

 

 

 

"Everything ok?" Jean asked seeing that Scott was holding onto Logan as if his life depended on it.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure," Scott said.

 

 

 

"Are you two hungry?" Charles asked.

 

 

 

"No. We ate before we left the motel," Logan said.

 

 

 

"Scott, I think I should scan you," Jean said.

 

 

 

"Is. . . ?"

 

 

 

"No. It's put away."

 

 

 

"Oh good."

 

 

 

They went down and as Scott was being scanned Charles showed Logan the skeleton.

 

 

 

"Damn! No wonder he freaked out like he did. It does look exactly like me," Logan said looking at it closer.

 

 

 

"Yes it does. Gave not only Scott a good scare, but Jean and I as well."

 

 

 

"I'm really sorry about that."

 

 

 

"It's not your fault Logan. How is Scott?"

 

 

 

"In love with me."

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

 

"Yep, and I think I'm in love with him."

 

 

 

"I see. Did anything else happen at the motel?"

 

 

 

"We had sex."

 

 

 

"Oh! I uh, see."

 

 

 

"I think it helped him, which reminds me," Logan said and they walked back into the lab to find Scott panicking.

 

 

 

"It's ok Scott, he's just in another room," Jean said trying to calm him.

 

 

 

"Logan!" He cried out and ran to him.

 

 

 

"Whoa babe, it's ok," he said and held him close to rub his back.

 

 

 

"Please don't leave me alone?!"

 

 

 

"I won't again I promise."

 

 

 

"Good."

 

 

 

// Until Scott's recovered no more teaching, // Charles thought to Jean who just nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

// Logan, I'll move your stuff in Scott's room and take yours. //

 

 

 

// You sure about that? //

 

 

 

// Yes. He feels safe in there. I really don't mind it at all. //

 

 

 

// Ok. I'm very sorry about this Jean. //

 

 

 

// It's not your fault Logan. Just be there for him. Ok? //

 

 

 

// Ok. //

 

 

 

For the next few weeks no one saw much of them. Every time Scott found himself alone he freaked out to call out for Logan to have him rush to his side and hold him close.

 

 

 

"Miss Gray, is Mr. Summers ok?" Rogue asked one day.

 

 

 

"No he's not Rogue."

 

 

 

"Why, what happened?"

 

 

 

"Remember when we went on our last mission?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"Scott and I found a skeleton that looked exactly like Logan's scan."

 

 

 

"Wow! So what happened? Did he freak out?"

 

 

 

"Yes. He's in love with Logan, and Logan found that he's in love with Scott."

 

 

 

"So that's why he's not teaching?"

 

 

 

"Yes. Until he's fully recovered."

 

 

 

"Ah. I hope he'll be soon."

 

 

 

"So do we."

 

 

 

Then suddenly they heard a scream.

 

 

 

"JEAN!"

 

 

 

"Oh shit!" Jean swore softly and ran as fast as she could to Scott's side.

 

 

 

"Ok, give them room. Better yet, let's head into the kitchen. Ok?" Rogue said keeping the kids from getting in the way then ushered them out.

 

 

 

"Scott?" Jean asked as she got to his side.

 

 

 

"Oh gods Jean!"

 

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

 

"It's Logan!"

 

 

 

Jean moved over and saw that he was out cold on the floor.

 

 

 

"What happened?"

 

 

 

"I don't know! Oh gods please help him Jean, please?!"

 

 

 

Jean bent down and felt for a pulse to find it strong and steady. She then checked his eyes and breathing. He then gasped scaring both her and Scott.

 

 

 

"Gods!" Jean gasped sitting back quickly placing her hand over her heart.

 

 

 

"Oh man!" Logan moaned moving around a lot.

 

 

 

"Logan, just try to lay still," Jean said and quickly examined him.

 

 

 

"Logan?" Scott asked his voice small and frightened.

 

 

 

"Hmm, I'm ok babe. . . just give me a few minutes to recover?"

 

 

 

"Ok," he said sounding like he was about to cry again.

 

 

 

"Shh, it's ok baby. I'm fine, just got shocked by Sparky."

 

 

 

"Uh, Miss Gray?" Rogue asked from the back of the couch.

 

 

 

"Yes Rogue?"

 

 

 

"Sparky said to let Logan know that's he's very sorry. He didn't mean to jolt him like he did."

 

 

 

"S'ok. I'm fine," Logan said with a twitchy smile.

 

 

 

"Uh, not yet at least Logan," Rogue said noticing that his muscles were still recovering.

 

 

 

"A few minutes and I'll be just fine," he said closing his eyes and lay flat relaxing.

 

 

 

"Much better Logan. Scott, are you ok?" Jean said to him then asked.

 

 

 

While they were talking Scott had left the room.

 

 

 

"Uh, oh," Jean said and Rogue ran out.

 

 

 

"Scott, don't?!" She yelled.

 

 

 

"Don't what?!" He asked in pissed off Cyclops mode.

 

 

 

"Don't do anything rash."

 

 

 

"Sparky?!" Scott asked.

 

 

 

"I'm so very sorry Mr. Summers! I never meant to Zap Mr. Logan! I swear it!"

 

 

 

"Do you remember now why you are to wear the chain at all times?"

 

 

 

"Yes sir."

 

 

 

"Then?"

 

 

 

"I. . . I just wanted to go one day without it. I'm sorry. I won't forget it again."

 

 

 

"Very good. Be sure that you don't."

 

 

 

Rogue was grinning but schooled her face to blank when Scott turned around. She then let the grin spring to her face when he left the room.

 

 

 

"What?"

 

 

 

"He's getting better."

 

 

 

"Oh. Well, that's good."

 

 

 

Scott walked back into the den to find Logan standing shaking his arms, and legs while rotating his head. He stopped and pulled Scott into his arms for a kiss.

 

 

 

"See. I'm fine."

 

 

 

"Yeah, I noticed."

 

 

 

"What did you do?"

 

 

 

"Just talked to him."

 

 

 

"And?"

 

 

 

"I asked him why he wasn't wearing the chain as he's supposed to."

 

 

 

"So what did he say?" Jean asked.

 

 

 

"That he just wanted to go one day without it."

 

 

 

"You did good," Logan said pulling back to go back to shaking and stretching to get his muscles to relax.

 

 

 

Scott just looked at him confused for a moment then realized that he had been pissed enough to leave his side to leave the room and reprimand the boy. He ended up grinning.

 

 

 

"You'll be fine in no time babe," Logan said grinning too.

 

 

 

"As long as I have you," Scott said to smile shyly.

 

 

 

"Your not goin to loose me babe," Logan said to move back to him.

 

 

 

"Ok you two. Go to your room if your going to get amorous," Jean said with a smile.

 

 

 

"Good point, thanks," Logan said then led Scott to their room holding him close for a deep passionate kiss.

 

 

 

"Hmm, oh Logan!" Scott moaned feeling himself getting hard.

 

 

 

"Yeah babe?" Logan asked in between kissing and licking Scott's neck.

 

 

 

"Oh that feels good. . . make love to me please?" Scott moaned.

 

 

 

"I'd love to," Logan moaned and slowly stripped him kissing and licking as every piece of clothing was removed.

 

 

 

"Logan!"

 

 

 

"Easy luv," Logan said to quickly strip and laid Scott down to lean over him.

 

 

 

He then quickly stretched him coating his cock then slid into him with a moan.

 

 

 

"Oh yes!" Scott moaned.

 

 

 

"Feels soo good!"

 

 

 

"Yes!"

 

 

 

As Logan felt close he reached between them to pump Scott over the edge kissing him as they both came. After they took a shower to get dressed.

 

 

 

"I think it's time to get you used to being without me for a while."

 

 

 

"What, why?!"

 

 

 

"I only mean so you can go back to teaching babe. I already told ya I'm never leaving you."

 

 

 

"Oh of course. . . sorry."

 

 

 

"It's ok luv. Now how about you do something that keeps your mind occupied?"

 

 

 

"Well, I could read a book?"

 

 

 

"Think it'll have your mind busy?"

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

"Ok let's try that then?"

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

Scott grabbed a book and sat in the arm chair and began to read. Once Logan thought he was sufficiently preoccupied he left and headed down to the kitchen.

 

 

 

"Logan?" Jean asked seeing him alone.

 

 

 

"We're working on his time without me so he can go back to teaching."

 

 

 

"Oh. How?"

 

 

 

"He's reading."

 

 

 

"Ah yes that'll do it, but not for too long at first."

 

 

 

"Yeah I know. Just came down to grab something to drink," Logan said grabbing two sodas then went back.

 

 

 

He found Scott holding his legs to his chest crying.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry. . ." Scott said fighting from sobbing as he saw him.

 

 

 

"It's ok babe. I didn't expect you to do well the first few times," he said putting the sodas down and pulled him into his arms.

 

 

 

"I was fine until I looked up and didn't see you there."

 

 

 

"I got an idea. Think you can be alone for another five minutes?"

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

 

"Alright come on?" Logan said letting out a sigh.

 

 

 

He led him down to the den and looked around to spot Rogue.

 

 

 

"Can you stay here for a minute?"

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

"I'll be quick," he said and moved over.

 

 

 

"Oh hay. Need somethin?" Rogue asked getting up seeing him walking over.

 

 

 

"I got an idea an how to help Scott."

 

 

 

"So you need your dog tags back?"

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"That's ok. I think I know what your thinkin, and it should help him," she said.

 

 

 

"Are they in your room?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. I'll be right back," she said and left to return and hand them to him.

 

 

 

"Thanks darlin," he said and gave her a hug.

 

 

 

"No prob. As long as they help him."

 

 

 

"I'm sure they will."

 

 

 

Logan walked back to Scott and led him into the kitchen.

 

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

"Let's try this," he said to slip his dog tags around his neck, "when your alone just hold onto these and think of me. Ok?"

 

 

 

"Ok," Scott said smiling.

 

 

 

"So let's try it now?"

 

 

 

"Um, sure."

 

 

 

"Scott?"

 

 

 

"Not in here ok?"

 

 

 

"Sure. How about you go in the den and watch some tv?"

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

Logan led him back in there then walked out to head into the garage and unloaded the hyper bike and went through his other stuff.

 

 

 

Rogue watched Scott as he tried to watch whatever was on tv, but he looked worried. She moved over and smiled.

 

 

 

"How are you doin?" She asked.

 

 

 

"I'm not sure."

 

 

 

"Just hold these and think of him, and you'll be fine," she said reaching to take one of Scott's hands and placed them into it closing his fingers around them.

 

 

 

Scott held them and thought of him to smile.

 

 

 

"Thanks Rogue."

 

 

 

"Your welcome. They helped me when he was gone the first time."

 

 

 

Scott remembered that every time he looked at her she was holding onto them and would smile.

 

 

 

"Thanks again Rogue."

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Jean walked by to see Logan in the garage and didn't see Scott to frown and walked out.

 

 

 

"Logan, where's Scott?"

 

 

 

"He should be watchin tv in the den with the kids."

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

"I gave him my dog tags. Rogue and I think they'll help him."

 

 

 

"Ah. Don't leave him alone too long just yet."

 

 

 

"I'm not. Let's go see how he's doin?"

 

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

 

They went to the den to find him looking really worried trying to hold a conversation with Rogue, but it wasn't working. Logan also noticed he was holding onto the tags real hard.

 

 

 

"Let's head up. Ok?"

 

 

 

"Please?"

 

 

 

"Come on?"

 

 

 

They left and once in their room Logan pried Scott's hand open.

 

 

 

"Let's take a look at your hand. . . ok they have the protector, but you can't hold them that tight babe," Logan said seeing his hand was red.

 

 

 

"I know."

 

 

 

"They helped didn't they?"

 

 

 

"Well yeah at first. . ."

 

 

 

"Ok let's just try ten minutes at a time, but not until tomorrow. Ok?"

 

 

 

"Sure. . . hold me?"

 

 

 

"Love to babe," he said and pulled him close.

 

 

 

For the next two weeks they worked on it to have the time apart just long enough for half hour classes. Within the next month they were able to be apart for a few hours and Scott went back to teaching as usual.

 

 

 

"Hmm, so how was your day luv?" Logan asked as Scott walked into their room.

 

 

 

"Not bad. . . Hmm, that feels good," Scott said to moan as Logan took him into his arms and rubbed his back.

 

 

 

"So we're up to what six hours now?"

 

 

 

"Hmm, I think it's eight."

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

 

"Yep. We parted at breakfast."

 

 

 

"Hmm, and I was busy for lunch, and dinner. . . so yeah it's eight hours."

 

 

 

"Don't go getting any ideas now," Scott said with a frown holding onto him tightly.

 

 

 

"I'm never going to leave you. I'm just sayin that your almost fully recovered from that."

 

 

 

"Oh. True."

 

 

 

"Any ways we're together forever now right?"

 

 

 

"Exactly," Scott said with a smile leaning close for a kiss and they broke it grinning.

 

 

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
